


Opulence

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observing someone else's pain is just as painful as feeling it yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opulence

Danny ran agitated fingers through his hair as he stepped out into the humid night air. Seeing the broad muscled shoulders of his friend and partner as he turned around the end of the brick building, he followed. 

Steve was the last person he had expected to see here. Of all places. He had never told his partner about his other side. Not because he was ashamed of his bisexuality, but because Steve was so obviously straight, with a gorgeous ‘girlfriend’ and was practically married to the Navy which had only just emerged from under its ridiculous cloak of DADT. He hadn’t wanted to put his boss and partner between a rock and a hard place. Steve had never shown any signs of homophobia, but their friendship and their working relationship was far too important to Danny to risk it with a piece of himself that had nothing to do with work.

He was graphically aware of how he felt about his partner outside of work. Desperately aware of how he would wake up in the night hard and wanting, his boss’ name on his lips. No matter how much the constant proximity put his sensual nerves on edge, making it difficult not to reach out and touch when those expressive eyes spoke of the soul deep pain of unbearable loss, Danny wouldn’t change a thing about his professional and personal lives. He would deal with his dual lives in whatever way he could if that meant he could keep Steve as close as he could.

But he had looked up into the mirror tiles on the wall beside the bar, his fingers twisted in his probable lover Marcus’ thick wavy brown hair and saw such hurt in Steve’s face that all thoughts of arousal had fled. He’d extricated himself from heavily inked arms and almost run out of the club. Steve might think that he was a hard-ass, emotionless SEAL, but he was wrong, he had emotions, they may be fucked up but he had never been able to hide the opulence of his feelings from Danny.

Seeing the hurt and betrayal in Steve’s face, he knew he had to put things right. So now he followed him down darkened streets. The club was in streets far from the tourist hotspots, the homeless watched curiously from the chosen bedplaces as Danny almost ran after Steve’s long legged stride. Steve stomped across a two lane street towards the beachfront, barely missed by a fast travelling SUV. The trilling of the vehicle’s horn had not even registered with the SEAL.

As Steve’s pace slowed, Danny hung back and let the shadows of the buildings swallow him. He had followed to make sure Steve was safe. Not that he wouldn’t be, he was a Navy Seal for fuck’s sake, but the near miss with the SUV was enough proof to Danny that Steve’s mind wasn’t on his own self-preservation.

Danny wasn’t ready for a confrontation, not here, not now. Steve wasn’t known for his ability to listen rationally when he’d been betrayed. And no matter what way Danny explained this to himself, that’s what he had done. Betrayed the only person, well, the only adult who trusted him implicitly. Danny had never had such a bond with anyone before and he wasn’t going to lose it now.

He watched Steve pace, his agitation palpable. Danny itched to go to him, to hold him and take some of that pain and anger from him. Watching him sink his fist through the wall of the surf shack was testimony to the fact that Danny couldn’t help with this fight.

This time he was the cause not the solution.


End file.
